familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam West High School
Adam West High School (formerly James Woods Regional High School)'' is the school, where Meg Griffin, and later Chris Griffin go to. It is run by Principal Shepherd. Biography James Woods Regional High School first appeared in "I Never Met the Dead Man", when Meg was publicly shamed in class for allegedly ruining TV. She refrained from telling people that the true culprit was her father, earning her a crumpled up paper ball pelting from her fellow students and her teachers, alike. In "Mind the Baby Gap", Kevin Swanson began attending the school, shortly after his family's move-in in the previous episode. He went to the same class as Meg, so of course, she was crushing on him hard. In "Love Thy Trophy", Meg was bullied at school for not having the new Prada bag. In "Let's Go to the Hop", the first of many school dances happened when Peter started attending the school in disguise as a fat teenager named Lando Griffin, who wanted to make Meg popular. However, Lando got caught up in the popularity and became Connie's boyfriend and danced with her. Affiliates Faculty *Principal Shepherd *Mrs. Abbott *Jonathan Berler *Shauna Parks Students *Alyssa *Beth Bethany *Carl *Chris Griffin *Cleveland Jr. *Connie D'amico *Doug *Douglas *Ellen *Esther Esthederm *Gina Resedes *Jake Tucker *Kent Lastname *Marcy Miller *Meg Griffin *Michael Paluski *Neil Goldman *Patty Patterson *Rocky Dennis *Roberta Tubbs *Ruth Rutherford Episode Appearances *I Never Met the Dead Man *Mind the Baby Gap *Love Thy Trophy *Meg for Mercy *Let's Go to the Hop *The Kiss Seen Around the World *Love is in the Air *And the Wiener Is ... *The Story On Page One *Pubic Indecency *A Fish Out of Water *Peter's Got Woods *Don't Make Me Over *Fifteen Minutes of Shame *8 Simple Rules for Buying My Teenage Daughter *Meg the Movie Star *Full Metal Jackass *Prick Up Your Ears *Barely Legal *McStroke *No Chris Left Behind *Breadlosers *Former Life of Brian *Tales of a Third Grade Nothing (Mentioned) *Dial Meg for Murder *Peter's Daughter *Trading Places *The Hand That Rocks the Wheelchair *Quagmire and Meg *7th Kevin *Space Cadet *Chris Cross *My Little Brother *A Fistful of Meg *Friends Without Benefits *A Play on Turds *Baby Got Black *He's Bla-ack! *Death of a Mailman *Junior Sized *The Heartbreak Dog *Game Guy Advance *A Shot in the Dark *An App a Day *Kicking Arse *Bookie of the Year *Chris Has Got a Date, Date, Date, Date, Date *Our Idiot Brian *Run, Chris, Run *Meg Stinks! *Fresh Heir *Stewie, Chris, and Brian's Excellent Adventure *Peter's Lost Youth (Mentioned) *The Peter Principal *Don't Trust the D___ in Apartment 23 *Roasted in an Open Fire *Meg Girls *Crimes and Meg's Demeanor (Mentioned) *Pirate Booby *Brian Dates a Bitch *GriffinTube *Green With Envy *Student Driver *Family Guy Through the Years (1960's Version) *Married ... With Cancer (Pictured) *Stand By Meg *Trans-Fat (Mentioned) *Girl, Internetted *Adam West High (Renamed) *Another Widow Opens *Hefty Shades of Gray *Trump Guy (Mentioned) *Disney's the Reboot (Reboot Version) *Cat Fight *The Sound of Violence *Connie's Celicia *Christmas is Coming *No Giggity, No Doubt *Movin' In (Principal Shepherd's Song) Trivia *In the episode "Adam West High", the school is renamed "'Adam West High School''', to honor the deceased Adam West. Gallery File:James Woods Regional High School.png Category:Locations Category:James Woods Regional High School Category:Schools Category:Buildings